The present invention relates to a movable reflector type headlamp in which a reflector is movably supported with respect to a lamp body, and particularly to a movable reflector type headlamp which includes an air bubble type level device for detecting the position of the reflector and, therefore, the reflected light, and for displaying the position at the front side of the headlamp.
Various conventional automobile headlamps have been proposed. For example, in one of the headlamps a movable reflector type), as shown in FIG. 18, in a lamp chamber defined by a lamp body 1 and a front surface lens 2, a reflector 4 with a bulb 3 inserted therein is movably supported by an aiming mechanism (not shown). A level device 5, inclusive of a linear bubble vial, is mounted onto an upper surface of the reflector 1 such that the bubble vial extends in the longitudinal direction. Also, an opening la is formed in the upper surface wall of the lamp body 1, with a transparent cap 1b covering the opening 1a, thereby forming a viewing window through which the scale can be viewed from a position above the lamp body 1.
FIG. 19 illustrates a movable unit type headlamp as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,067. A lamp body reflector unit 10, which includes a lamp body having a reflector formed integrally with the inner peripheral surface thereof, and a front surface lens assembled integrally to the lamp body, is supported by an aiming mechanism which includes aiming screws 12 and 14 provided at the sides of the lamp body such that the unit 10 can be pivoted with respect to the support members "a" and "b". In this movable unit type headlamp, a level device 15 is supported on a top surface of the reflector unit 10. The level device 15 includes a bubble vial 17 provided in a space formed within the level device housing 16. The level device housing 16 has a back surface 16a which is angled at 45.degree. with respect to the side surface 16b and the front surface 16c of the housing 16, so that the level device housing 16 forms a reflecting prism, and so that the position of the air bubble can be read from a position in front of the headlamp, that is, through the front surface 16c of the level device housing 16.
In the above-described movable reflector type headlamp (FIG. 18), in order to read the bubble position of the level device, the automobile hood must first be opened and then the viewing window observed from above, making it difficult to read the scale.
Moreover, in the above-described movable unit type headlamp (FIG. 19), the level device 15 is mounted on the lamp body reflector unit 10 in such a manner that the device can be read from in front of the headlamp. In other words, since the level device housing 16 serves as a reflecting prism, the scale can be read from in front of the headlamp. However, in headlamps of a movable reflector type (as opposed to a movable unit type), the level device cannot be viewed directly from in front of the lamp body. In other words, the above-described level device which is effective in a headlamp of a movable unit type cannot be used in a headlamp of a movable reflector type. Thus, there is presently a strong demand for the development of means by which the scale on the movable reflector type headlamp can be read from in front of the headlamp.